Artifícios
by Sweet Jackeline
Summary: AU. Em uma época que a guerra destrói sonhos e esperanças somos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para acabar com esse inferno nem que isso signifique sacrificar um inocente. Minha primeira fic.
1. Prólogo

**Nota da autora: Essa estória é uma U.A que se passa na ****Idade Média**_**. **_**É minha primeira fic espero que gostem.**

**Artifícios**

**Prólogo**

**Como minha vida pode se transformar nisso? Como posso estar nesse lugar trancada por tanto tempo e ainda assim sentir o cheiro do campo, da minha casa e da minha família. Faz 5 anos mas minha mente se recusa a aceitar a realidade. Por mas que tente não consigo esquecer a vida q tinha. Meu pai tão protetor e minha mãe tão carinhosa.**

**Tinha apenas 8 anos quando meu pai foi convocado p guerra. Não entendia muito bem o que era ou o por que de uma guerra mas aprendi rápido. Aprendi logo o que significava. Significava lagrima, medo e desespero.**

**Uma vez por mês vinham noticias dos soldados. Até hoje a simples lembrança daquele mensageiro me dá calafrio. Suas vestes negras e seu cavalo infundiam medo. Jamais havia visto um cavalo tão veloz. Um animal que só podia ser de em mensageiro de tantas desgraças. O semblante frio e sem vida daquele homem que parecia que estava na terra só para portar más noticias.**

**Achava que minha vida era o inferno mas o verdadeiro inferno só chegaria em minha vida anos mas tarde. Após anos de angustia veio a noticia da morte do meu pai. Naquele dia foi o dia mais chuvoso que me lembro, parecia que ate os deuses lamentavam a perda. O céu cinza, as ruas cheias de lamas e o choro da minha mãe. Naquela hora o mundo tinha perdido as cores e a vida. Foi nesse mesma noite quando tudo começou foi a partir daí quando comecei a aprender sobre solidão. Foi naquela noite que perdi o que me restava.**

**Era de madrugada quando ouvi o sinal da invasão, minha mãe e eu pegamos tudo o que era possível e fugimos. Quando saímos da casa os guerreiros do clã vegeta já estavam nos portões da vila, foi tudo tão rápido. Eles chegaram como uma praga, rápida e destruindo tudo o que estivesse na frente. Fiquei petrificada com aquela visão das espadas, os cavalos ,os guerreiros. Se não fosse pela minha mãe que me puxou eu não teria saído do lugar. Aquela noite foi marcada por gritos que davam para ouvir a quilômetros. **

**Entramos no bosque para nos esconder Ao amanhecer eles avançaram, aim em direção do bosque .Eu estava confiante conhecia o lugar como a palma da mão , adorava a paz que aquele lugar me trazia. Minha mãe infelizmente tinha machucado a perna, ela não estava acostumada andar por lá. Paramos em uma gruta, mamãe não tinha condições de continuar por causa da perna ferida. Foi um milagre termos chegado a lá. Fui ate o lago buscar um pouco de água. Derrepente ouvi algo, um som metálico, tentei olhar em volta mas segundos depois de ouvir um som algue tampa minha boca.**

_**Mem uma palavra garota ou....**_

**Sua voz baixa e ameaçadora e sua espada no meu pescoço me fizeram tremer de medo. Não pude ver seu rosto.**

_**Tem mais alguém aqui?**_

**Neguei com a cabeça. Tive medo que matasse minha mãe, não podia perder ela também.**

_**Se aprecia sua vida e melhor não estar mentido.**_** Ele pressiona mais a espada contra meu pescoço. **_**Só vou perguntar mais uma vez, tem mais alguém aqui?**_

**De novo nego com a cabeça. Ele retira a espada do meu pescoço e me empurra agora sinto ela no centro das minhas costas.**

_**Anda.**_** Foi tudo que diz. **

**Voltamos para a vila e quando chegamos não pude acreditar. Em apenas uma noite destruíram tudo. Porque? O que fizemos para merecer isso? Ate hoje me pergunto. Ele me algema e me coloca junto com outros que permitiram continuar vivendo, melhor dito continuar respirando. Pois apesar de só ter 13 já tinha ouvido falar o que eles faziam com os que poupavam, os transformavam em escravos. E todos sabem que no reino de Vegetasei a escravidão é pior que a morte.**

**Eu e os outros passamos o dia todo em pé com fome e sede. Era quase final de tarde quando pensei que não ia agüentar mais um minuto daquilo. No inicio da noite nos deram água, não valeríamos nada mortos. Os soldados que nos vigiavam disseram que só íamos receber comida depois da inspeção já que não dipedisariam comida com os inúteis.**

**Mais tarde nos ordenaram ficar um do lado do outro formando uma fileira. Foi quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. Aquele maldito homem. O príncipe do clã Vegeta. Ele usava uma a armadura muito elegante com um brasão dourado no lado direito do peito, uma capa longa vermelha, luvas brancas nem parecia que acabara de massacrar uma varias pessoas. Sue andar era firme, sua postura impecável, rosto sem expressão, seu cabelo negro em forma de chama e olhos tão penetrantes como nunca vi. Devia estar na metade dos seus vinte anos.**

**Ele começou a olhar um por um atentamente cada um de nos. Os que não serviam como escravo ele mandava os guardas levarem. Sabia o que eles fariam com os coitados. Pensei que desmaiaria de medo mas tentei me manter firme para que não acharem que era inútil. Não queria morre.**

**Então finalmente chegou minha vez. Ele me olhava atentamente. Seu olhar era mas penetrante do que eu pesava, parecia que sabia ate meus mais íntimos pensamentos. Bem. Não lhe daria o prazer de saber que estava com medo. Minha postura era confiante e meu olhar sem medo, foi o que tentei aparentar.**

_**Quantos anos tem e qual seu nome menina?**_** Sua voz combinava perfeitamente com o dono era ameaçadora, calma e arrogante.**

_**Me chamo Bulma tenho treze anos Senhor. **_**Falei simplesmente.**

_**Hump. Muito jovem mas servirá para trabalhos doméstico.**_

**Continuou inspecionado. Dos poucos que sobreviveram menos da metade se tornou escravo. Ouvi o príncipe falar. **_**Bando de fracos cheios de defeitos. **_**Em minha cabeça gritava **_**Não somos mercadorias.**_

**Ele deu a ordem para que alguns guardas nos escoltassem ao castelo e que os outros continuassem avançando para que pudessem levar a gloria de Vegetasei mais além. **

**Continua...**

**Quero review XD**


	2. Anjo

Capitulo 1

Vegetasei

Cidade de Versai

Passaram quase 7 anos mas finalmente voltei para casa . Gosto das férias, afinal são as poucas vezes que tenho a oportunidade de descansar. Ninguém pode imaginar o alivio que sinto de estar de volta mesmo que esse alivio seja pequeno, ate aqui tenho inimigos. Bem, depois de tantos anos já me acostumei. O único problema é o Rei, como sempre no conforto de seu castelo. Ele é uma versão envelhecida de mim, porém com mais violento e cruel. Como tantos outros reis do nosso clã ele também foi à guerra jovem, mas ficou no campo de batalha por apenas 6 anos pois teve a sorte de que seu pai morresse cedo e assim foi _forçado_ a voltar para assumir o trono.

A grande guerra começou muito antes do meu nascimento. Tenho 29 e fui para o campo de batalha aos 15. Muitos pensavam que era muito jovem, mas provei o contrario aos 19 ganhei o titulo de _O Príncipe da Guerra. _Porém por mais que goste da emoção da luta quatorze anos é muito tempo. Farei o que for preciso para acabar com essa loucura nem que tenha que sacrificar alguns inocentes por em pouco paz.

O planeta era dividido em 3 impérios. O Império de Vegetasei, Império Briefs Bouvié e o Império de Nappa Simon. Após muitos anos finalmente conquistei o Império de Nappa Simon. Só faltava derrotar os Briefs Bouvié, mas uma coisa de cada vez. A cada 20 anos os impérios ficavam 5 anos sem paz , era um acordo antigo, pois tantos anos de guerra reduz drasticamente o numero de soldados e tanto com a guerra pode enriquecer também e muito cara. É nesse ano é o período de paz.

Assim que chego ao castelo um servente avisa que o Rei quer me ver. Atravessando os longos e luxuosos redores chego ate as imensa porta dupla de ouro da sala do trono. Os guardas a abrem e logo que eu entro eles a fecham. O rei manda que os guardas que estavam dentro saírem e assim que ficamos a sós ele se levanta e vem a mim e fala. _"Filho toda Vegetasei se alegra por ter seu Príncipe de volta."_ Sua voz não tem um pingo de emoção mais parece que esta lendo um discurso.

Respondo friamente. _"E eu por estar de volta."_

"_Daqui a dois dias o Império fará uma grande celebração por sua conquista." _Disse o rei

"_Foi só por isso que me chamou?"_ Perguntou mesmo já sabendo a reposta.

"_Não. Você já tem 29 e sabe muito bem que nenhum príncipe chegou a essa idade sem herdeiro." _Sua voz mostrava sua irritação.

Vegeta odiava admitir, mas sabia que seu pai tinha razão. _"Está bem, escolherei uma esposa"_

"_Que bom, que finalmente de razão nessa cabeça dura. Daqui a 3 meses será seu aniversário ate lá melhor que já esteja casado"_ ordenou o rei.

"_Escolherei um esposa quando eu quiser e fim de discussão." _Depois disso o principe virou as costas e sai.

_Maldito quem ele pensa que é para falar com o rei assim._ Mas o rei conhecia seu filho e sabia que seria melhor não forçar.

Ao chegar no quarto Vegeta retirou sua armadura e o resto da roupa e deito na cama só de calça. Seu sangue ainda fervia mas não era por seu pai ter dito que ele tinha que se casar, pois ele conhecia muito bem suas obrigações, foi pelo tom da voz. Odiava que achasse podia mandar nele.

_Já é hora. Ela já tem a idade certa._

Apos esse pensamento foi se banha para tentar relaxar.

2 dias depois

Na cozinha do castelo

"_Mexam-se. É quase hora do almoço e não podemos nos atrasar, principalmente hoje!" _Gritava Mayo a responsável da cozinha. Mayo cuidou de mim quando desde que cheguei como se fosse minha mãe.

"_Porque hoje é especial?" _Pergunto interessada pois dá para ver que ela esta animada.

"_Hoje volta o Príncipe Vegeta"_

"_E o que isso tem de bom?" _pergunto meio irritada

"_Já chega Bulma! Pare de perder tempo perguntando e volte a lavar os pratos."_

Volto aos meus afazeres mas não paro de pensar no porque tanta animação.A cozinha era gigantesca. Há pelo menos 80 pessoas nela e ainda sobra espaço. Em quanto algumas escravas fazem comida outras estão polindo os talheres de ouro, retirada do armário a melhor louças, escolhendo a melhor toalha de mesa, as melhores taças, etc. Elas estavam preparando tudo para que o jantar fosse o mais luxoso possível. A cozinha estava mais agitada que por que os únicos lugares que me permitem andar é a cozinha e o alojamento dos escravos. O maximo que posso é olhar os jardins pela janela, tem dias que acho que vou sufocar aqui dentro. Mayo me disse que o castelo tem dezenas de jardins, só imagino o quanto esse lugar é grande.

No salão de jantar

Todos os nobres estavam presentes na celebração da grande vitoria do Príncipe. O ambiente era animado, a mesa abarrotada de comida e a bebida que não parava de ser servida e a musica alta. Para Vegeta aquilo era o inferno. Não gostava de lugares cheios e barulhentos.

Vegeta estava sentado no seu trono quando um nobre se aproximou. _"Boa tarde. Príncipe Vegeta. Fico feliz a voltar a vê-lo"_disse o nobre.

"_Conde Raditz." _Raditz era um amigo de infancia_ "É bom vê-lo também."_ Fala enquanto se levanta

"_Foi uma grande surpresa quando ouvi que estava de volta. Pensei que só voltaria ano que vem"_

"_Minha férias serão rápidas, apenas 2 semanas."_ Vegeta fala enquanto caminhava, aproveitaria para sair dali o mais discretamente possível.

"_Entendo. Vai ao __ginásio amanha treinar?"_

"_Não. Sabe que não gosto de lugares cheios prefiro treinar nas minhas instalações privadas"_ Quando acaba de falar já estam fora do salão.

"_Boa noite" _O príncipe se despedi.

"_Boa noite Alteza." Ele não deveria voltar ao salão?_ Se pergunta enquanto vê o príncipe se afastar.

No dia seguinte...

Vegeta acorda muito cedo para ir treinar. Ele se levanta e se arruma e ao sair nota que não tem ninguém. A festa tinha terminado de madrugada todos estavam dormindo. Ele vai ate a cozinha tomar café da manhã e quando entra se depara com a visão de um anjo de logos cabelos azuis, pele branca sentada na janela olhando para fora. Era a mulher mais linda que já viu. Seu vestido branco e longo estava na metade da coxa. Estava hipnotizado olhando aquelas pernas perfeitas quando o anjo percebeu que estava sendo observada.

**CONTINUA....**


	3. Revelações

Capitulo 2

Bulma estava na janela olhando para o jardim. Ela sempre acordava cedo para fazer isso. _Faria qualquer coisa por um pouco de liberdade._ Sente alguém a observava vira o rosto e vê o príncipe. Não entendia porque estava olhando tão fixamente para ela. Então percebe que suas pernas estão quase toda exposta. Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas. Se levanta para que o vestido volte ao lugar. Surpreendeu-se muito, em todos esses anos nunca um homem tinha entrado na cozinha e não pensou que o primeiro seria justamente o príncipe. _"Perdão Sua Alteza. Deseja algo?" _

Aquela frase deu milhões de idéias para Vegeta, mas se contem. _"Sirva o café da manhã." _Diz tentando recompuser.

Bulma arruma a mesa e ele se senta. _Porque ele me olha tanto?_ Estava incomoda com isso parecia que olhava para ver se não tinha nem um defeito. Nem quando a inspecionou pela primeira vez foi tão minucioso.

_Hump. Mayo me falou que era bela, mas não imaginei que fosse tão bela. _Vegeta tomava café enquanto olhava dos pés a cabeça. A pele era branca, seus seios grandes, porém proporcionais, era alta e tinha olhos azuis cristalinos. Terminou o café e se levantou. _"Amanhã nessa mesma hora espero que o café já esteja na mesa."_ Falou calmamente e saiu.

_Que abusado._ Pensou irritada. Era sua escrava e tinha o direito de lhe dar ordens, mas só a arrogante voz desse bastardo a irritava.

Quando Vegeta termina seu treinamento resolver ir cavalgar. Precisava pensar no com calma sobre o que fazer. Todos esses anos montando a armadilha perfeita para que finalmente acabar triunfante nessa guerra e não ia se ariscar a perder tudo agora que estava tão perto. Quando tinha 19 uns dos seus espiões de lhe informou que o rei Briefs tinha uma filha escondida. Levou anos, mas descobriu onde estava a garota. Depois de invadir a vila onde ela morava fez corre o rumor que não tinha deixado sobreviventes, tinha o que precisava para ganhar nas mãos e não ariscaria perder sua carta debaixo da manga.

A reconheceu na hora, a garota tinha os mesmos olhos da rainha, o cabelo azul inconfundível e a idade certa, vários fatores confirmaram, era ela. Ordenou ao soldado que levassem os poucos que deixou viver e que entrasse uma carta a Mayo. Mayo era uma pessoa de confiança. Na carta tinha as instruções do que fazer com a garota. Precisava que a garota fosse pura ao ser entregue a ele e o mais importante, ansiosa por liberdade pois assim seria fácil manipulá-la. E foi isso o que ela fez todos esses anos, a manteve trancada e a educou para que fosse uma senhorita. Admiti que na primeira vez que viu se impressionou. Sabia que quando crescesse seria uma mulher capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem, e como não com aqueles olhos capazes prende de qualquer, mas ela não era apenas bonita era corajosa seu olhar demonstrava isso claramente. Já era quase final da tarde e decidiu que era hora de voltar ao castelo. Tinha muita coisa que resolver amanhã.

Era final da tarde é como sempre Bulma e outras escravas estavam ajudando a Mayo a arrumar a cozinha e preparar o jantar. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido pela manhã seu rosto parecia queimar e uma arrepio subia e descia por suas costas ao lembrar de com o príncipe a olhava. _Era tão intenso._

"_Bulma esta bem?" _Perguntou Mayo

"_Sim. Por que?" _tentou disfarçar

"_Seu rosto está completamente vermelho. Esta com febre?"_

"_Não." _

Bulma não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por que ele a afetava tanto? Não era medo era uma emoção que não sabia o que era. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que era. Era vergonha misturada com algo mais. Mas o que? _É melhor esquecer. Deve ser o cansaço que me faz imaginar coisas._

No dia seguinte....

Como de costume Vegeta acordou muito cedo e foi a cozinha esperando encotrar Mayo, mas para sua surpresa é Bulma quem estava lá para servir o café.

"_Onde está Mayo?" _pergunta com voz firme

"_Umm... e que ela esta casada Senhor. Mas se desejar posso chamá-la"_

"_Esquece." _

Bulma serve e nota que ele não deixa de olhar para ela, isso a faz tremor levemente. _Como ele consegue fazer isso só com olhar?_ Estava nervosa. _Pro inferno se ele é o príncipe._

"_Posso saber por que Sua Alteza me olha tanto?" _Pergunta irritada.

_Humm. É agressiva._ Ele sorriu maliciosamente pensando o quanto seria divertido brincar com sua inocência. _"Só estava imaginado que você deve ser quente e úmida." _Sorriu quando viu a cara de confusão de Bulma. _E__ tão inocente._ Bulma se esforçou para entender mas não conseguiu. Então Vegeta se levantou e se aproximou de Bulma que retrocedeu.

"_Permita me explicar." _Agarrou a braço da garota e a puxou para si. Envolveu seu braço em sua cintura e pressionou seus lábios nos dela forçando a passagem da sua língua na boca da jovem.

Bulma ficou sem reação por alguns estantes. _O que ele esta fazendo?_ Estava assustada nunca fez isso e nem sabia que podia se fazer. Então finalmente reacional e o empurrou. Não tinha muito efeito pois ele era bem mais forte mas ao perceber que ela se debatia para sair a soltou. Bulma estava o sem ar e com as bochecha ruborizadas, mas quando olhou para o príncipe vê que ele estava com um sorriso esboçado nos lábios. Ela saiu correndo da cozinha.

_Uma pena não poder possuir ela ali mesmo_. No caminho, indo para o ginásio, vê se aproximando uma escrava de cabelos negros, pele sedosa e belas curvas. _Seria uma pena desperdiçar um belo corpo que serve perfeitamente para passar um bom momento. _A puxa para um dos tantos quartos que há no castelo, seu rosto mostra claramente seu libido_. _Aquele _pequeno_ beijo o deixou com o corpo quente e precisava esfriá-lo. Se Bulma fosse uma simples escrava a tomaria ali mesmo, mas se ia se casar com ela precisava dela virgem para noite de núpcias. _Não importa é só questão de tempo. _Pensa enquanto acariciava de uma maneira rude os seios da morena e logo começando a penetra com força sem se importar se estava gostando ou não.

No alojamento das escravas.....

_Preciso me acalmar. _Repetia varias vezes. Estava sentada na cama, seu corpo ainda tremia. Mayo que tinha acabado de se arrumar para ir trabalhar vê que a jovem esta estranha e se aproxima.

"_Bulma o que você tem?" _Pergunta preocupada.

"_Estou sintindo algo que não sei o que é."_

"_O que é meu anjo? Esta doente?" _

"_Não. É que...."_Não sabia com explicar então resolveu contar tudo o que aconteceu na cozinha._ "Mas não o que mais me incomoda é que quando ele me colocou seus lábios no meu senti que minha pele queimava. Por que senti isso? Como ele me fez_

_isso?"_

"_Bulma é natural sentir isso. Não se preocupe são coisas que seu marido vai de explicar."_

"_E como vou conhecer alguém para me casar se estou trancada aqui?"_Disse irritada mas pela parte de trancada do que de casar.

Mayo mordeu a língua. _Você é idiota? Como pode abrir essa boca grande__"Quero disser que isso são coisas que só uma mulher casada deve conhecer e não uma senhorita" _Disse tentando disfarçar.

Bulma suspirou. _Falou, falou e no final não me explicou nada._

Mais tarde no ginásio particular do príncipe......

"_Soube que você teve uma pequena conversa com a Bulma." _Disse

Mayo fazendo com que Vegeta parasse seu treinamento

"_Não é assunto seu." _Disse Vegeta disse em um tom irritado enquanto guardava sua espada e pegando uma toalha para enxugar seu rosto suado.

"_Claro que é! Eu cuidei das Bulma todos esses anos e por isso sei o quanto é inocente."_

"_E o que isso tem à ver?"_ Sem entender onde a mulher queria chegar.

"_E se ela não tivesse corrido o que ia acontecer?"_

"_Não sou idiota não ia passar dos limites com ela. E se é só isso que queria falar pode ir embora" _Disse em tom de ameaça

"_Não. Quero saber quando vai pedir Bulma em casamento? Não quero mante-la na cozinha por mais tempo que o necessário, as vezes acho que ela vai morre de continuar trancada"_O coração de Mayo partia ao ver como Bulma, sofria não aguentava ver _sua_ filha.

"_Vou 'pedir' a mão dela amanhã."_

"_Que! Mas tão rápido." _Fala mostrando seu espanto pela atitude do principe.

"_Quanto mais rápido ela conceber um herdeiro melhor é cada dia mais arriscado esconde-la. Tem idéia de quantos espiões tentam entrar no castelo? Não quero dar chance para o rei Briefs __reacionar__." _

Continua...

N.A: Como será que vai reacionar ao 'pedido' de Vegeta? Assim que Bulma é uma princesa. As surpresas só estão começando...

Quero reviews.


	4. O pedido

capitulo 4

Era de noite e Vegeta não conseguia dormir pensando em amanhã. Estava tão perto de alcançar seu objetivo, ser o imperador do mundo. Mas por outro lado tinha um problema, Bulma. Quando tomou aquela escrava depois de se beijarem sua mente dizia que era só para saciar uma necessidade física, mas o objetivo era acabar com aquele estado de excitação em que ela o havia deixado. _Meu deus foi só um beijo_. Odiou-se por ter perdido o controle tão facilmente, ela tinha um corpo bonito, mas levá-lo a esse estado tão rapidamente. Justo ele que sempre se orgulhou do seu controle sobrenatural sobre tudo. Era um guerreiro desde sempre foi treinado para ter o controle do seu corpo e mente, esse era o caminho para vitoria. _Bem não importa não vai passar de novo, não via ser uma vagabunda me desconcentre. _

Tinha coisas mais importantes como que se preocupar se, como tornar rei. Pelos costumes de seu povo o príncipe tivesse a idade certa (25 anos) deveria lutar ate a morte com o rei para assumir o trono, mas teve que adiar esse confronto para que Bulma tivesse idade de casar, já que deveria ascender ao trono já tendo uma companheira para que pudesse dar um herdeiro à coroa o mais rápido possível. Em Vegetaseio casamento não valia muita coisa, pois só servia para unir legalmente duas pessoas e esse podia ser anulado facilmente, mas por outro lado havia a União que era um sagrado ritual que unia espiritualmente por toda eternidade. Era um crime punido com a morte o adultério tanto entre pessoas casasas ou unidas, mas era raríssimo pessoas unidas cometerem tal crime, só havia três casos em toda a historia. Vegeta sempre achou isso a união uma loucura, que macho ia querer ter só uma parceira de cama. Uma vez que tivesse um herdeiro anularia seu casamento

_Amanha vai ser um largo dia. _Pensa enquanto cobri e decide parar de pensar nisso.

* * *

Era seis e meia da manhã, não queria estar ali, mas foi obrigada. Mayo disse que não estava se sentindo bem e nenhuma outra escrava quis levantar tão cedo. _Ahh. Acabou sobrando para mim._ Pensa irritada. Não queria ver o príncipe, na verdade esperava nunca ter que olhar para cara dele de novo, e menos ainda depois do beijo. Todos aqueles anos pareciam poucos para aplacar o grande ódio que sentia por aquele bastardo. Só a simples lembrança da expressão de superioridade no seu rosto fazia seu sangue ferver. Bulma esta tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não percebe que Vegeta está na cozinha.

Quando Vegeta entra vê que o café da manhã já pronto posto em uma mesa elegantemente arrumada com talheres de prata, a toalha de mesa com detalhes de fios de ouro feita a mão as xícaras e os pratos da mais fina porcelana. Tinha muita comida, ate demais, e também vários doces caseiros. _Hump. Odeio doces._

Então recorre a cozinha com o olhar procurando está de pé na janela, estava de lado, com o um olhar serio, parecia estar concentrada em algo.

"_Pensa ficar ai o dia inteiro, escrava." _Fala em tom de repreensão.

"_Perdão Senhor." _Ela de assusta ao perceber que ele está lá. _Como ele consegue?_ Se pergunta. _Afinal, como um homem tão grande podia de aproximar tão silenciosamente._ (N.A. Vegeta pode não ser tão alto quanto Kakarotto , mas é maior que Bulma. Sem falar que ele tem músculos proporcionalmente grandes, nada em excesso. Por isso aos olhos dela ele é um homem grande)

"_Por favor, sente-se Sua Alteza." _Disse tentando soar o mais serviçal possível. Aquela forma se de falar, especialmente com ele, a era uma tortura. Dá poucos passos em direção da mesa, com a intenção de começar a servi-lo quando ele falou.

"_Não. Quero falar com você." _Diz em um tom firme e seu rosto mostrando seriedade, aos olhos de uma visão ameaçadora.

"_Fiz algo de errado Senhor?" _Pergunta um pouco assustada.

"_Não. O período de paz já está chegando. Sabe que é período de paz, verdade?"_

"_Sim, Mayo me falou sobre isso, Senhor." _A alguns anos Mayo falou que sobre o tema. Bulma ficou fascinada ao escutar, já que desde que tem consciência o planeta está em guerra. Quando veio para cá que descobriu que aprendeu tarde sobre o que significado de guerra, pois conheceu no castelo escravas que sofreram muito mais cedo os horrores dela.

"_Bem. Como príncipe tenho obrigações." _Falar simplesmente e caminha lentamente em direção a Bulma para poder falar mais de perto.

"_Umm... Suponho que sim, mas não entendo o que isso o tem haver?" _Fica incomodada com sua aproximação.

"_Quero que seja minha esposa." _

"_Que?!" _Perguntou incrédula do que pensa ter escutado.

Vegeta girou seus olhos. Não gostava de ter que repetir as coisas._ "Quero que seja minha esposa." _Tentou falar sem demonstrar sua irritação.

Depois de uns minutos que pareciam eternos Bulma fala aclarando o absurdo daquela situação_ "Desculpa senhor, mas isso não tem nem um sentido. Por que me pedir que seja sua esposa, sou uma escrava. Sua Alteza deve se casar com uma mulher que seja de uma família nobre, não é?" _Sua pergunta soou mais com uma afirmação.

"_Sim, __mas o dever de uma rainha deve ter 'atributos' para inspirar seu a produzir um herdeiro." _Fala enquanto a rodeia observando o corpo da jovem com um olhar lascivo.

"_Sinto muito senhor, mas—" _

"_Não terminei." _Fala firmemente. _"Sabe que por questão de segurança os escravos da cozinha são proibidos de sair daqui, se aceitar ser minha esposa vai poder sair, viajar e terá várias outras regalias."_

_Poderia procurar minha mãe!_ Bulma se anima com a possibilidade, todos esses anos com a angustia de não saber o se estava morta ou viva, mas por outro lado a ideia de ter que passar o resto da sua vida com esse monstro não era nada agradável.

Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos Vegeta volta a falar. _"Claro que não precisaremos passar o resto da vida juntos só teremos que nos aturar algumas horas durante a noite, o suficiente até que fique prenha."_

Bulma fica um pouco chocada com sua forma de falar, ela não era um animal para ficar 'prenha'. Ficam alguns minutos em silencio. Bulma se afasta, vai ate a janela, ficando de costa pra ele apóia as mãos no _umbral desta_ e olha para o jardim. Quando teria a oportunidade de sair daqui novamente? Quando teria a oportunidade de ver sua mãe? Nunca se não aceitasse a proposta do príncipe. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando uma idéia veio à cabeça. _Bulma você__é um gênio. _Volta-se para ficar de frente pra ele e diz demonstrando estar conformada. _"Será uma honra me casar com Sua Alteza."_

"_Então está decidido. Você se mudará para ala real hoje mesmo, ao final da tarde seu quarto estará pronto, e nos casaremos no daqui a uma semana._

"_Que!! Não __é__ um pouco rápido."_

"_Já perdi muito tempo." _

CONTINUA....

N.A.:Uhh... o q Bulma ta aprontando? vcs já vao ver...

Mil perdões reparei que não descrevia Mayo, bem ela e um monte de coisa XP.

Aqui vai:

Mayo é uma mulher de uns 50 anos, mas apesar disso é muito bonita. Ela tem cabelo preto ate os ombros e olhos castanhos claros (mel), alta e magra.

Mals, mals mals. Vou tentar descrever mais as coisas. T.T

Ahh... e perdao pelo atraso na atualização e que no RJ tava fazendo tanto calor q meu PC tava superaquecendo. Quero criticas pra saber o que tenho que consertar tipo se ta pequena demais¬¬

Quero reviews*.*


End file.
